


Alabaster Sounds

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Do people still call it, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self Harm, Whump, bc thats what this is, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The cuts on his thighs thrummed faster as his pulse accelerated. He'd probably pass out pretty soon. In some sense of his consciousness he decided that it didn't matter. The floaty, spacey feeling that fell between the throbs was all that he was looking for.- - - - - - - - - - -I.E.Hatake Kakashi takes a moment to just.. sit; and to let the throbbing thrums of his pulse in the cuts that littered his jaw and thighs be his world for a moment.





	Alabaster Sounds

To put it frankly, Kakashi hadn’t felt this disgusting in a long time. There was blood dripping from his boxers—his chest, his jaw—and it seemed to pour into the growing pool around him in a mimicry of those pretty infinite fountains. _PouringPouringPouring_ until it got tacky and sticky around his hips and fingers. Though he felt consciously uncomfortable  ~~_badbadbadmessybad_~~  with the blood soaking into his nailbeds, he stayed still in the mute, alabaster sounds of his bathroom.

 

He was so painfully and wonderfully alone in this room  ~~_where?where?where?_~~ — there was nobody to smell for _miles_.  

~~_Not that he could do much scenting, that is._ ~~

 

The sticky, garish, tacky feeling of the blood on his crotch was almost uncomfortable enough to convince him _movemovemove_ but moving felt like a bit _too much work_ and a bit _too hard_ to make moving any better than staying content in the floaty, dizzy space between the throbs of the cuts in the fatty skin of his thighs.

He leaned against the bathtub to feel the shower spray still vaguely warm against his skin, pressing his shoulder against the basin so he could let the throbbing cuts on his thighs scab over. The shower basin didn’t offer much support when it was all slippery ~~_stickygrossbad_ ~~ and he soon found himself slumped on the floor in his boxers as his pulse thrummed a bit faster in his ears.

 

He knew better than to close his eyes because it was _badbadbad_ if someone found him here, like this, but its not like anyone  _cared_ …

so he did it anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are ever thinking about or considering self harm, please seek help from a trusted friend, adult or medical professional.  
> It gets better. This is a work of fiction, not meant in any way shape or form to encourage or endorse these practices. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my quick little work : )


End file.
